Feita sob encomenda
by Hyuuga Mitha
Summary: Uma missão pode mudar tudo. Mas tomar o lugar de uma famosa cantora não seria demais para a pobre Hinata? [naruhina]
1. A missão

**Feita sob encomenda**

**Descrição: **Uma missão pode mudar tudo. Mas tomar o lugar de uma famosa cantora não seria demais para a pobre Hinata? naruhina

**Disclaimer: **ah, todo mundo sabe que Naruto não me pertence!

**Nota: **Fic feita como presente de aniversário pra minha one-chan, a Uzumaki Ana! Mas Ana, por favor não imprima mais essa fic nem me faça autografar n.n' (q vergonha! o.o)

Ah sim, caso ninguém saiba, faço ballet há dez anos. Me formei esse ano, e tive que dançar um solo. Foi desse solo e da minha vergonha incontrolável que tive a idéia de fazer essa fic, portanto o medo de palco que a Hinata vai sentir daqui pra frente é real! xD

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1 - A missão**

O show acabara de terminar. Todos claro, ao delírio. Afinal, quem não gostava da cantora Isuzu? Simplesmente apelidada carinhosamente pelo público de Rin¹, dava shows em vários países e faturava muito. Mais uma vez, a jovem de longos cabelos preto-azulados e olhos de cor indefinida, pois alguém jamais havia conseguido vê-los devido à sua franja que batia no nariz (propositalmente), rumava ao seu camarim.

Qual não foi o susto desta ao perceber que seus seguranças estavam bem estranhos, a olhando intensamente.

"Algum problema?" - Sua doce voz angelical saiu trêmula.

"Sim, temos..." - Um dos homens falou. - "Você não nos dá autógrafos, nem mesmo uma gorgeta decente..."

Dito isso, ambos tiraram estranhos objetos, um guarda-chuva vermelho e uma kunai bem maior do que as normais.

"E-eu não contratei ninjas!" - Isuzu gritou apavorada.

"Não somos ninjas. Somos shinobazus² e viemos por a mão no seu lindo dinheiro."

A garota estava sem fala. Tremia como nunca, não sabia o que fazer. Tentou correr, mas a ação já havia sido prevista, sendo pega pelo homem de guarda chuva e desmaiando, com um golpe no pescoço. Logo só havia fumaça no local, além de um empresário gordinho apavorado.

* * *

"Puf..." - Hinata reclamava pela enésima vez. Tenten girava seus olhos pela milionésima vez.

"Hinata! Preste atenção! Como quer me ajudar com o Neji se simplesmente não presta atenção nem por onde anda?"

A Hyuuga realmente estava em apuros. Já havia tropeçado três vezes, caído da ponte, enfiado o pé em uma lata de lixo, trombado em um poste, atropelado uma criança em seu velocípede, derrubado uma bancada de frutas e batido o cotovelo em uma parede. Resultado: ensopada, esfolada e acabada. Tudo por causa da franja que estava tampando seus olhos e a atrapalhava, já que a cabeleleira estava doente e Ino,a reserva, em missão.

"Droga de franja!" - Choramingou.

"E eu aqui, preocupada em como fazer seu primo me notar. Muito pbrigada pela atenção, sua ajuda está sendo de grande valia!"

"Mas Tenten!" - Hinata esperneou. Logo sentiu uma presença forte do seu lado, sendo segurada no colo pela pessoa. Mas aquele jeito... oh oh! Estava mais do que vermelha.

"Naruto! Solta ela!"

Naruto mal havia notado Tenten, havia pego Hinata no colo e já estava indo pulando pelos telhados, gritando um 'gomen!' e desaparecendo de vista da morena. Ela apenas respirou fundo, começando a pensar em uma desculpa para entrar no clã Hyuuga sozinha.

"N-naruto-kun!" - Hinata não sabia o que fazer.

"Ah, Hinata! Gomen, mas a Tsunade-sama está chamando urgente.

A Hyuuga não conseguiu ver o percurso, estava com dor no braço de tanto desviar a bendita franja, então se deixou ser conduzida sem reclamar, e com muito gosto. Ficou um pouco incomodada por estar molhada e esfolada, provavelmente correndo o risco de levar uma bronca do loiro depois.

"Chegamos!"

"H-hai..." - Desceu do colo do Uzumaki relutantemente. - "G-gomen, eu estava t-toda molhada..."

"Que nada!" - Naruto praticamente berrou, animado. - "Eu estava com calor mesmo, hehe!"

Uma gota se formou na cabeça da garota, que ficou mais vermelha ainda, se possível. Logo adentraram no escritório da hokage, sentindo ser abraçada novamente. Mas não era Naruto.

"Isuzu!"

"N-nani?"

"É a Hinata, não a Rin." - A voz de Tsunade ecoou pela sala.

Um homem gordinho e de olhos bem pequenos suspirou, triste. Parecia ser o cliente da missão, que seria muito bem paga, pelas roupas de marca que usava. Tsunade estava séria, com uma pasta bem grande sobre a mesa. Resírou fundo e começou a falar:

"Naruto, Hinata, tenho uma missão Rank S pra vocês. Prestem bem atenção, porque talvez seja complicada. Alguém conhece a cantora Rin?"

Ambos assentiram afirmativamente.

"Ela foi raptada por shinobazus, que exigiram grande recompensa, mas seria um grande prejuízo para todos e os shows da garota seriam atrasados, o que geraria em uma revolução dos fãs."

"Que malucos!" - Naruto riu.

"Sabe como são." - Tsunade girou os olhos. - "Você devem investigar e salva-la, mas tem um porém..." - Abriu uma pasta, revelando uma foto.

"S-sou eu!"

"É a Hinata!"

"Não, é a Rin." - Tsunade cortou. - "Hinata, quero que você a substitua durante todo o tempo que ela estiver desaparecida. Naruto será o seu guarda-costas e você vai receber instruções e aulas de canto, se for preciso."

"NANI?"

"É a única maneira. Vocês partem em uma hora!"

"Hai!" - Ambos assentiram.

**

* * *

**

"I-iie... Eu não posso fazer isso!" - Depois do problema resolvido comum tic-tac, Hinata já conseguia 'ver'. Mas estava tão trêmula que não sabia o que fazer.

Como iria encarar milhares de pessoas? Como iria cantar, sendo que mal conseguia cumprimentar os seus vizinhos, devido à super timidez? Sua mente parecia girar, queria gritar. Sentiu o corpo mole, quase foi ao chão, sendo amparada por Naruto, nos portões de Konoha.

"Calma Hinata-chan! Vou te ajudar no que for preciso."

"A-arigatou!" - A Hyuuga gritou, se afastando do loiro. Ah sim, aquele também era um problema.

"Vamos?"

Depois do pequeno incidente, Os ninjas de Konoha seguiram as instruções do empresário, pulando rapidamente de árvore em árvore. Galhos ali, pedras aqui, nuvens de mosquitos e uma bela cachoeira. Aproveitaram para descansar, já que mal iriam dormir para chegar ao destino.

Hinata pegava um pouco de água e colocava em uma garrafinha, enquanto pensava em como iria enfrentar tudo aquilo. Colocou uma mão em sua garganta, criando coragem para recitar ao menos um verso e testar se sua voz era apropriada.

"A-atashi ga... houkiboshi..." - Não teve coragem para o resto, mas ouvindo palmas atrás de si.

"Você realmente foi feita sobre encomenda para esta missão! É idêntica à Rin! Não só fisicamente, mas a voz também! Pena que a personalidade não seja a mesma..." - O empresário olhou sonhadoramente para a Hyuuga.

"E-e como é a personalidade de I-Isuzu-san?"

O homem parou para pensar um pouco. Tinha que explicar tudo nos mínimos detalhes, com esperança de que a ninja pudesse memorizar tudo.

"Ela é uma pessoa alegre e extrovertida, reclamona e preguiçosa, mas com o público é alguém bem energética!"

Naruto começou a rir. Não conseguia imaginar Hinata daquele jeito, que percebeu e sorriu sem graça. O homem olhou interrogativamente para o loiro, depois para a Hyuuga, e voltando a olhar para este. Colocou as gordinhas mãos na cintura e ficou esperando uma explicação.

"É impossível senhor!" - Naruto enchugou uma lágrima. - "Hinata é a pessoa mais tímida e gentil que conheço!"

Hinata corou. Sentiu tudo girando à sua volta, logo desmaiando. Isso causou um certo berro por parte dos outros dois, e Naurto correu para socorrê-la, não entendendo a razão do desmaio dela. Uma antiga explicação de Sakura veio-lhe à mente.

**Flash Back on**

_"Baka! Só você mesmo pra não perceber." - Resmungou Sakura, enquanto examinava a pressão da Hyuuga, que estava desmaiada em uma maca._

_"A Hinata-chan tem algum problema?"_

_Sakura parou pra pensar. Como explicar aquilo para **ele**? Teria que tomar cuidado com as palavras, ou acabaria falando demais._

_"Ela fica com muita vergonha perto das pessoas que gosta."_

_"Ahn?" - Naruto pareceu ficar emburrado. - "Por que então ela foi desmaiar perto do Kakashi-sensei?"_

_Sakura sentiu uma vontade enorme de socá-lo, chegando a dar um passo, mas se controlando._

_"Baka! O Kakashi-sensei queria falar com você, não com ela."_

_Naruto, encolhido, ficou mais confuso ainda. O que estava acontecendo, então? Mas, realmente, Hinata não seria capaz de gostar de um pervertido como ele. Deu um suspiro, aliviado._

_"É, ela não gosta dele."_

_Sakura começou a rir, do aparente ciúmes do Uzumaki._

**Flash Back off**

"Hinata-chan, você às vezes é muito estranha..." - Falou consigo mesmo, segurando-a no colo e voltando a pular de árvore em árvore, com o gerente nas costas. - "_Que velho pesado._"

"Naruto-san, creio que não vá demorar muito para chegarmos. Mas, sinto muito, não consegui mais de um quarto na pousada, os fãs mais ricos lotaram tudo."

"Tudo bem!" - Naruto gritou. - "Eu durmo no chão de for preciso."

Hinata, que já havia recobrado a consciência, apertou os olhos com a notícia recém-dada. Não iria aguentar, além do que Neji iria se tornar um assassino se soubesse daquilo.

Assim, o percurso continuou, com Hinata sendo levada por Naruto, que nem havia percebido que ela acordara e estava em pânico, além de corada.

Com o cair da noite, um cansado ninja chegou à uma cidade no país da água. Não soube como conseguiu chegar tão longe em tão pouco tempo, mas não iria conseguir dar mais um passo. Dito e feito. Deixou Hinata e o empresário no chão e caiu, morrendo de sono.

"Naruto-kun!" - Hinata deixou que ele se apoiasse nela, devido ao cansaço.

"Muito bem." - O gerente se virou. - "Irei levá-los para o hotel, amanhã bem cedo começem a investigar alguma coisa e Hinata-san, terá algumas aulas de canto apenas para decorar as músicas, não sei se precisará de contato imediato com os fãs, daqui três dias será o primeiro show."

"Hai." - A garota sorriu gentilmente, fazendo o gerente corar.

**

* * *

**

"Ramen..." - Naruto rolou na cama, quase inforcado com os lençóis. Abriu os olhos e se lembrou onde estava. - "Ah! Hinata-chan?"

Vazio. Havia uma cômoda grande, uma cama de casal, uma televisão, mesinha, porta para banheiro e outra para algum lugar que não sabia onde era. Se levantou, com o objetivo de descobrir aonde iria dar. Sem querer acabou pisando em seu paletó, que estava caído no pé da cama.

Deu de cara com uma bela sacada, espaçosa, tendo vasos de planta e um confortável sofá. Olhando para o céu, estava Hinata. Naruto não resistiu e se aproximou lentamente, estava com a mania de dar sustos ultimamente.

"HINATA-CHAN!" - Gritou, não esperando que a Hyuuga pulasse tão alto, praticamente agarrando-o sem ver.

"Na-na-naruto-k-kun..." - Estava pálida.

"Gomen! Não sabia que iria se assustar tanto."

Hinata desabou no chão. Respirou fundo, não sabendo se ria ou desmaiava. Havia sido um belo susto, já que estava tão concentrada em como superar a vergonha de cantar para milhares de pessoas e nem percebera a presença do loiro acordado, que era sempre tão escandaloso.

"P-pensei que..."

"Gomen Hinata-chan!"

Silêncio. Naruto, tendo uma de suas idéias mirabolantes para animar a Hyuuga novamente, a pegou no colo **(n.a.: de novo! o.o')** e começou a girar animadamente, rindo. Hinata não sabia o que fazer, estava mais vermelha que um tomate e sua franja já havia caído em seu rosto novamente. Soltava pequenos gritos assustados, achando que iria cair no chão a qualquer momento.

Alguns giros depois, Naruto a colocou no chão, ainda rindo e conseguiu olhar nos olhos da garota, depois de muito tempo. Hinata, hipnotizada pelas picinas azuis, não se moveu. Havia sentido falta do loiro nos três anos que haviam se passado e com a confusão que se seguiu, mal teve tempo para pensar nisso. Agora, com quase 17 anos, estava tendo a chance que pedia desde os seus doze anos de idade.

"Na-naruto-kun..."

Uma batida na porta os interrompeu. Naruto foi abrir, um pouco desconcertado pelo que havia acontecido. Estava meio confuso. A figura do empresário se revelou atrás de vários papéis de relatórios carregados pelo mesmo. Entregou tudo ao Uzumaki e se despediu, saindo apressado.

"O que é isso?"

Hinata se aproximou e pegou a primeira folha, levantando sua franja para olhar melhor.

"São relatórios sobre o seqüestro, pistas e... descrição dos homens."

"Vamos ter que analisar tudo isso?"

"H-hai."

O loiro suspirou, colocando a pilha no chão e se preparando para um momento de tédio. Hinata lia atentamente o papéu, fazendo uma expressão interrogativa na face. Chamou a atenção de Naruto, com uma certa informação contida ali.

"Shinobazus?" - Naruto se surpreendeu. - "Já lutei contra eles antes. Não sei se são os mesmos, mas isso pode ajudar um pouco."

"N-ninguém havia avisado sobre isso." - Hinata pareceu séria. - "Acaba sendo uma missão bem mais perigosa."

Naruto concordou. Se animou com a notícia, mas também ficou preocupado. Sabia como eles eram impiedosos e seria uma questão de tempo para que a missão fosse por água abaixo.

"Isso nos dá menos tempo pra enrolar. Temos que encontrá-la logo. Mas essa pilha de papéis..." - Espreguiçou - "Duvido que eu vá dar conta."

"E-eu vou ajudar!" - Hinata incentivou.

"Mas você vai ter muito trabalho fingindo ser a cantora, ainda mais que tem que aprender a ser como ela."

Se lembrando desse fato, Hinata gritou, caindo sobre a pilha de papéis. Naruto se levantou agitado, pronto para socorrer mais uma vez a colega, apostando consigo mesmo quanto tempo ela aguentaria.

**con-ti-nu-a**

**

* * *

**

**S**ó pelo fato de estar animada pra escrever meio mundo de coisas (terceira fic com mais de um capítulo, wow!) coloquei esse continua beemmm bonitinho. Capítulo um menorzinho porque se não eu não consigo terminar o resto com dignidade u.u' (milhares de ameaças pro capítulo oito da outra fic ficar pronto).

Mas, alguém já imaginou a Hinata, cantando? Pra quem não sabe como é o pavor de palco, eu sei bem o que é. Dez anos seria muito? Pois é. Meu primeiro ano dançando sozinha, e olha que fiz sucesso (a Ana que o diga!).

Falando em Ana, minha irmã mais velha, a fic de aniversário dedicada à ela, e espero que goste, mas por favor não imprima dessa vez! O.o' A impressora também tem seus limites.

É isso.

**Clique em 'go' ali embaixo ou... essa não vai ser a única fic a não ser atualizada, hoho :D**

Ja ne. ;Dd


	2. Desafios

**Feita sob encomenda**

**Descrição: **Uma missão pode mudar tudo. Mas tomar o lugar de uma famosa cantora não seria demais para a pobre Hinata? naruhina

**Disclaimer: **ah, todo mundo sabe que Naruto não me pertence!

**Nota: **Fic feita como presente de aniversário pra minha one-chan, a Uzumaki Ana! Mas Ana, por favor não imprima mais essa fic nem me faça autografar n.n' (q vergonha! o.o)

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - Desafios**

Naruto estava sentado no quarto, analisando as pilhas de papéis. Apesar da pouca inteligência, havia conseguido experiência realizando missões com Shikamaru, sabendo o que fazer. Ficou realmente alarmado, sabendo que se tratavam de shinobazus, ninjas renegados pelas vilas devido a algum crime ou algo semelhante. Suspirou aliviado, lembrando que conseguira livrar Sasuke do mesmo destino.

"Espero que a Hinata-chan esteja se dando bem com o ensaio..." - Falou consigo mesmo.

A Hyuuga havia saído junto com o gerente, para receber instruções e aulas de canto adequadas para poder se fingir de Isuzu. Logo depois, para seu desespero, teria que sair em público para uma aparição aos fãs, coisa que a original sempre fazia. Naruto não conseguir imaginar como Hinata não iria corar, se tivera de ser carregada para poder ajudar.

"Vai dar tudo certo!" - Se animou, voltando a analisar os papéis.

O Uzumaki parou um tempo, analisando uma foto de um líder do principal grupo suspeito. Seu rosto era estranho, metade sendo coberta por uma grande franja negra e a outra revelando uma pele estranhamente amarelada. Um calafrio lhe subiu pela espinha, já que o homem parecia ser realmente forte. Por curiosidade, começou a ler a ficha relacionada ao mesmo, pertencente a uma organização chamada Kami Kaze. **( n.a.: desculpem pela falta de criatividade, mas o nome vai fazer sentido em breve.)**

* * *

"E-eu já disse... Quero voltar!" - Uma garota de olhos vendados gritava, nervosa, mas visivelmente amedrontada.

"Ora... Não gostou da nossa hospedagem?" - Uma voz masculina pôde ser ouvida, demonstrando uma decepção fingida.

"Claro que não! Quem cê pensa que é?"

Ela sentiu seu rosto sendo segurado pelo mesmo. Se pudesse gritaria, mas estava com tanto medo que não acreditou que conseguiu falar aquilo para o estranho.

"Eu sou seu pior pesadelo." - Ele começou a rir. Uma risada cínica.

"O que... vai fazer comigo?"

Ele não respondeu. Ela sentiu por si mesma, finalmente gritando com medo.

* * *

"Espero não encontrar esse cara..." - Naruto tremeu ao ler a descrição dos crimes que o estranho cometera.

Era realmente considerado um maníaco. Raptava garotas, gostava de sangue, era um verdadeiro maníaco por feridas, se apelidava de 'rei das jovens'. "_Um nome idiota"_, pensou o loiro.

Mas ainda sim temeu que Hinata caísse nas mãos dele. Apenas um pressentimento, mas deveria vigiar a Hyuuga com mais atenção, afinal, ela estava se passando por uma cantora famosa.

Se levantou, saindo do quarto, pensando em olhar o local do sequestro. Sempre havia alguma pista que ajudasse, não importava quão inteligente fossem os sequestradores. Sentia falta do Nara nesses momentos, se o mesmo não estivesse em uma outra importante missão chamada 'convencer Gaara de que fará Temari feliz', com certeza teria o arrastado junto.

Sorriu consigo mesmo, imaginando a tensão que o mesmo deveria estar sofrendo. Gaara era páreo duro afinal. E nunca se sabe quando um simples castelo de areia pode se tornar incrivelmente mortífero. Balançou a cabeça levemente, tentando se concentrar.

Não demorou muito, e Naruto já estava no local, olhando tudo atentamente. Olhou embaixo do belo tapete vermelho que havia, cavucou os vasos de plantas presentes, chegando até a farejar o chão embusca de algo. Mas sabia que era péssimo com aquilo, começando a andar em círculos, pensando. Eis que o loiro tropeça em algo, indo de cara com o chão. Soltou um palavrão, olhando para exatamente o que causara aquilo.

"Ei... o que é isso?" - Naruto pegou um pequeno emblema, tendo um estranho kanji desenhado em vermelho-sangue. - "Ah não... eu já vi esse símbolo."

Guardou-o cuidadosamente no bolso, correndo para onde se encontrava a Hyuuga.

* * *

"RIIIN!" - Uma menina de cabelos verdes quase desmaiou, assim como outras milhares de pessoas.

Hinata apenas sorria marotamente, assim como haviam a ensinado. Depois de sair de uma exaustiva aula de canto, agora aparecia para os fãs, sendo proibida de distribuir autógrafos, apenas podendo tirar fotos. Isso era o suficiente para pirar pelo menos metade da população do local que se encontrava.

Não haviam somente garotas, mas também garotos que gritavam loucos 'eu te amo' ou 'case-se comigo'. A Hyuuga se sentiu incomodada com tanta atenção, sendo que sempre fora a pessoa que menos aparecia, em tudo. Ficou um pouco incomodada pelo fato de não estar ajudando na investigação, mas era pra isso que havia sido convocada na missão.

Sentiu uma presença atrás de si, virando alarmada. Sorriu aliviada ao ver que era Naruto, que encarnara um verdadeiro segurança, mas incomodado com os olhares de todos sobre si. Afinal, era um fato e todos sabiam que a cantora não gostava da presença de ninjas.

"Com licença!" - Uma mulher de curtos cabelos castanhos, usando um batom incrivelmente vermelho, se aproximou, com gravador, papel, caneta e uma bandana ninja com um microfone desenhado. - "Sou Minamino Satsuki, ninjarazzi da vila oculta da notícia." - Ela praticamente tentou arrancar o sobre-tudo que Hinata usava, tentando ver alguma coisa como bandanas ninjas. - "Rin, o que você tem a dizer sobre o boato que ocorreu sobre o fato de você ter sido sequestrada?"

Hinata parou pra pensar. Deu uma forçada na voz, se lembrando do modo que a verdadeira Rin falava. Como uma delinqüente. Soprou a franja levemente, que continuava a lhe tampar os olhos.

"Eu acho que esse _treco_ é mais um _trampo_ que arrumaram pra me ferrar, mas a inveja faz a minha fama." - Hinata sorriu docemente para todos, que trataram de memorizar o que a garota falara enquanto Naruto ficava boquiaberto.

"_A Hinata conseguiu encarnar a cantora..._" - Ficou impressionado com a atuação da Hyuuga, feliz pela timidez da mesma não ter atrapalhado.

"Entendo." - Satsuki anotou algumas coisas em sua caderneta verde-limão. - "E sobre seu show? Já está fazendo os preparativos?"

"Claro, tudo planejado... to ensaiando igual doida!" - Hinata fingiu estar aborrecida, tampando o estridente sol com uma das mãos, que conseguiu passar por sua franja e a deixar cega.

Naruto percebendo que a mesma estava ficando cansada e tensa demais com a estranha reporter, ou ninjarazzi, como havia falado, e se pôs em ação.

"Com licença. Rin está cansada, creio que amanhã vocês terão mais." - Sem mais nem menos Naruto a puxou, saindo para o hotel, sentindo em suas costas os milhares de flashs dos repórteres.

"Na-naruto-kun..."

"Tenho que te contar uma coisa!" - O Uzumaki sussurrou, sorrindo, orgulhoso pela descoberta que fizera.

"H-hai..."

Satsuky apenas olhava, com um sorriso surgindo em seus lábios. Uma grande e bombástica matéria já se formava em sua mente. Se virou, sumindo em meio à lotação de pessoas.

* * *

Ambos entraram no quarto, Hinata respirando fundo e se jogando na cama. Olhou para o Uzumaki, que procurava uma certa folha de papel entre várias. Depois de um certo tempo, finalmente encontrou, alargando o seu sorriso. 

"Acho que sei quem pode ser!"

Naruto entregou o papel para Hinata, que ficou lendo atentamente. Era um grupo perigoso, sendo ainda ninjas banidos de suas vilas. Perigo em dobro. Um calafrio percorreu sua espinha, ao mesmo tempo em que uma pergunta começou a pular em sua mente.

"C-como tem certeza disso?"

"Esse símbolo." - Naruto mostrou o emblema que achara, comparando com o que havia no papel.

"N-nossa..."

"Nani, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata olhou o kanji com atenção. Comparou os mesmos por uns três minutos, suspirando fundo.

"São eles mesmo. M-mas... qual o significado de colocarem esse kanji?"

"Você sabe qual é??" - Naruto se espantou, fazendo uma pequena gotinha escorrer pela nuca da Hyuuga.

"C-claro... é o ideograma da p-palavra pessoa!"

Naruto capotou. Não havia reconhecido o kanji porque há séculos não o via. Mas concordou, era realmente estranho. Os shinobazus não eram sempre carregados de ódio e rancor, amaldiçoando até mesmo o chão que pisavam? Mas também havia o vermelho-sangue.

"Pode ser que eles gostem de pessoas sujas de sangue..."

"Mortas!"

Ambos se entreolharam. Tinham que resgatar Isuzu o mais rápido possível, ou não sabiam o que poderia acontecer. Se o que haviam deduzido estava certo, com certeza o tempo que já haviam desperdiçado até o momento poderia ter sido fatal.

"E-estou começando a achar que deveríamos pedir reforços..." - Hinata falou baixinho, mas ainda sim sendo ouvida.

"Claro que não!" - Os olhos de Naruto brilharam. - "São poderosos! É uma missão perigosa, mas pode ser uma boa chance de testarmos nossa força!"

Hinata não contestou, vendo a tamanha determinação do loiro. Sim, eram poderosos. Mas confiava no Uzumaki, sabia que ele conseguiria derrotá-los. Talvez fosse hora da mesma treinar também. Foi quando se perguntou de outra coisa.

"S-será..." - Naruto a olhou - "...que eles queriam m-matar a cantora mesmo?"

"Ué..." - Naruto fez uma careta. - "Deve ser! Se a matarem, os fãs vão ficar irados, e olha que são muitos."

"M-mas isso está e-estranho..."

"Estranho?"

"H-hai! Não faz sentido... só por isso... eles querem algo mais!"

Hinata estava tremendo. Não sabia o por quê daquilo, mas haviam tantas coisas em sua cabeça que estavam deixando-na tensa. Bem tensa. Naruto percebeu e se sentou ao lado da Hyuuga, com o objetivo de acalmá-la.

"Hinata-chan, melhor você descansar. Armazena tudo na cabeça e vamos investigar, assim você consegue descobrir melhor as coisas."

Hinata não soube como criou coragem para tal ato. Mas ao ouvir aquelas palavras, olhou diretamente nos olhos do Uzumaki, corando. Sentiu o mundo sumir ao redor, até um jornal misterioso ser jogado da sacada e acertar a face da mesma, exatamente no nariz. O segurou, com seus olhos já cheios de lágrimas. Amaldiçoou o pedaço de papel, assim como o infeliz que havia jogado.

"EU..."

"Hinata-chan!"

Hinata deu um pulo, fazendo sua franja voltar a cair nos olhos. Soprou-as inutilmente e se sentou novamente, olhando nervosa para o jornal. Iria se vingar, com certeza.

"E-essa matéria..." - Naruto arregalou os olhos enquanto segurava o jornal, tendo o objeto tomado para a Hyuuga no mesmo instante, segurando a franja com uma mão para conseguir ler.

_**Rin surpreende sendo protegida por um ninja.  
**por Minamino Satsuki_

_E em mais um dia que a famosa cantora Rin iria aparecer para os fãs, algo realmente estranho acontece. Muitas pessoas ficaram desapontadas por não ouvirem um 'ah' sequer para os fãs. Isuzu sempre conversava com todos, ou a maioria. Só falou com os repórteres, ainda surpreendendo depois: um ninja!_

_Talvez seja hora de relembrar tempos antigos, em que ela afirmava que jamais trabalharia com ninjas, inclusive tomando a bandana de um ninjarazzi e a quebrando no meio com seus perfeitos punhos de delinquente, conquistando muito mais gente com o ato. E hoje, mostrou que aquilo não passava de papo furado._

_Rin, na verdade, está se mostrando uma cantora mais poser do que aquelas que morria de criticar. Além do ar de boa menina, que apresentou hoje, parecendo mais uma mimada do que uma fora da lei aposentada. Será que amanhã obteremos respostas?_

_Ou surpresas nos aguardarão no seu tão esperado show que está por vir, algo como mini-saia rosa e maquiagem?_

"EU MATO!" - Hinata pulou, jogando o jornal no chão e pisando fortemente em cima. - "Quem ela pensa que é? Acha que é fácil se fingir de alguém que é exatamente o oposto e... me comparou a uma mimada!"

"Hinata-chan..." - Naruto estava assustado.

A Hyuuga não ouvia, continuando a estraçalhar o jornal de maneira violenta. Já havia botado as unhas de fora e o rasgava, soltando belos palavrões. Quem a visse, com certeza diria que era algum shinobi se disfarçando de Hinata, mas não era. A essa altura, Naruto já estava todo encolhido no canto.

"HINATA-CHAN!"

"Hã?" - a Hyuuga despertou, vendo o seu estado, o do jornal e o de Naruto. Ficou vermelha e caiu no chão, morrendo de vergonha pelo que fizera. - "a-ah... g-go-gomen na..."

Não terminou de tentar pedir desculpas, Naruto começara a rir. Estranhou a atitude, mas não perdeu a oportunidade de se encantar com o riso alegre do loiro. Balançou a cabeça, não era hora para ficar babando.

"Puxa, eu não sabia que você era nervosa assim Hinata-chan!"

Hinata abaixou o rosto, morrendo de vergonha e desânimo. Concluiu que deveria agir mais espontaneamente na frente dos fãs, embora sua timidez impedisse isso com todas as forças. Se levantou rapidamente, não vendo que Naruto se aproximava para ajudar e caindo no chão, tendo-o encima de si. Já podia ser comparada com um tomate, de tão vermelha. O Uzumaki ainda estava rindo.

"Gomen Hinata-chan!"

"I-i-iie..." - Sua voz saiu praticamente morta.

Naruto passou a observar a face da Hyuuga, vendo que estava corada novamente. Parou um tempo nos olhos, um pouco tampados pela franja esparramada, assim como a mesma no chão. Uma palavra para definir Hinata: kawaii. Sem se dar conta, passou sua mão pelo rosto da kunoichi, que pensou que fosse infartar. O Uzumaki aproximava seus rostos, quase chegando a beijá-la, hipnotizado em seus olhos.

toc toc **(onomatopéia de batida na porta 8D)**

"AAH!" - Naruto saiu de cima da Hyuuga desajeitadamente, tropeçando novamente e caindo com tudo em cima dos papéis.

Hinata correu para abrir a porta, trêmula. O empresário se revelou por trás da porta, olhando-a curioso. Em seguida, adentrou no aposento e vendo o estado que o Uzumaki se encontrava, sentiu pena.

"Não sabia que eram tão concentrados assim... trabalhar até a exaustão!"

"Er... h-hai nee?" - Hinata sorriu sem graça, tendo uma enorme gota descendo em sua cabeça.

"Então vou deixá-los a sós, espero que logo a verdadeira Rin esteja de volta." - O homem de virou, saindo pela porta. - "Ah sim, Hyuuga-san, não se esqueça do treino de amanhã."

"Hai!"

Hinata logo fechou a porta, suspirando. Naruto se levantou, sem graça pelo quase acontecido. Fitou a Hyuuga, que permaneceu com a mão na fechadura, encolhida.

"Hinata-chan..."

Hinata se assustou com a voz do loiro e abriu a porta, saindo pela mesma, gritando algo como dar um passeio. Naruto se socou, pensando apavorado que nunca mais iria conseguir ficar frente a frente com a Hyuuga de novo. Mas por que diabos havia feito aquilo? Parou para pensar, mas em sua mente não aparecia nada lógico.

* * *

"_E-ele... quase me..."_ - Hinata balançava a cabeça freneticamente, atraindo a atenção de qualquer pessoa que passasse por ela.

Não sabia o que havia levado o loiro a ter aquela reação ao tombo, mas sabia que seu coração se enchera de esperança naquele momento. Esperança e medo, de ser apenas uma diversão.

"_Iie! Ele é uma pessoa séria quanto a isso_." - Hinata se corrigiu.

Logo estava no pátio interno do hotel, vendo várias sacadas, e alguma do último andar sendo a que Naruto se localizava. Hinata se sentou em um banco que havia, olhando admirada para as flores, ainda pensando na sensação de ter o Uzumaki tão perto de si. Um calafrio percorreu a sua espinha. E não fora porcausa do loiro. Uma kunai aparecera misteriosamente, bem perto do seu pescoço, com um ninja mascarado atrás de si.

"Você vem comigo." - Uma voz asquerosa de homem, pode ser ouvida.

"Huh." - Hinata riu, preparando suas mãos para lutar. - "Não mesmo."

**Continua.**

o.o.o

Uau! O que vai acontecer? Quem é o estranho líder do Kami Kaze? E Hinata? Vai lutar? Você descobre no próximo capítulo! ;D Ou no próximo do próximo, sei lá xD

Bom, espero não ter demorado muito. Eu tinha tudo organizado na minha agenda (o resumo da fic inteira tá aqui, não só dessa como de outras também.) mas andaram acontecendo algumas coisas que me perturbaram e minha inspiração foi pro ralo.

**Ana, você pode acabar sem querer falar comigo, mas desculpa eu (pela enésima vez?)? Pode me bater ó.ò' se vc quiser, eu mereço...**

O resto do povo ignora, coisas pessoais n.n'

**Ah, fiquei imensamente feliz com as reviews!**

Uzumaki Ana

0Dany0

Chrno Christopher

Fernandinha

Joyce-chan

Hakeru-chan

Raposa vermelha

Estrela Negra

Line

Rafael-kun

Uzumaki Maria-chan

Morganna

Luxuria3

**Reviews muito pequenas eu não vou responder, porque não tenho nada pra falar, e quem não tem email, vou estar respondendo tudo no fotolog que acabei de fazer, especialmente pras fics!**

www(ponto)fotolog(ponto)com(barra)mithah

Ok? **Muito obrigada pelas reviws!**

Espero mais nesse cap ohohoho ;D

Ja ne!


	3. Investigações

**Feita sob encomenda**

**Descrição: **Uma missão pode mudar tudo. Mas tomar o lugar de uma famosa cantora não seria demais para a pobre Hinata? naruhina

**Disclaimer: **ah, todo mundo sabe que Naruto não me pertence!

**Nota: **Fic feita como presente de aniversário pra minha one-chan, a Uzumaki Ana!

* * *

**A T E N Ç Ã O**

**Esse aviso é pra divulgar a **Akatsuki dos Fanfictions**. Não é nenhum Itachi pronto pra matar ninguém, mas sim um grupo de ficwriters se oferecendo para serem betas das fics.**

**Vamos ser sinceros, o site tem fics boas, mas algumas podem melhorar!**

**Então, sem esculachar ou humilhar, a gente vai ajudar quem quiser, revisando e muito mais.**

**Caso quiser ser ajudado (ou ajudar), mande um e-mail para: **_akatsuki(underline)betas(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com_**, ou contacte-nos na comunidade no orkut **_'Akatsuki dos Fanfictions' (link no meu profile, pros preguiçosos de plantão.)_

**É isso, boa fic pra todos n.n**

* * *

"Você vem comigo." - Uma voz asquerosa de homem pode ser ouvida.

"Huh." - Hinata riu, preparando suas mãos para lutar. - "Não mesmo."

**Capítulo 3 - Investigações**

"Acha que pode me derrotar, baixinha?"

Hinata não se intimidou com as palavras do oponente, nem mesmo pelo fato de ter quase a metade do tamanho do mesmo. Apenas sorriu de lado, um gesto bem incomum, sumindo da vista do ninja. Avançou com uma kunai em mãos. Estava determinada em capturá-lo e descobrir o motivo de ter sido atacada, apesar de deduzir o motivo.

Seu ataque foi facilmente bloqueado por uma katana de lâmina reta, o que a assustou um pouco. Deu um controlado pulo para trás e lançou algumas agulhas, que sempre carregava escondidas por precaução. Vendo que nada daquilo faria efeito, decidiu partir para o ataque 'pesado'.

"Byakugan!"

O ninja se assustou, vendo que Hinata possuía uma linhagem tão perigosa por trás daquela franja. Limpou o suor que escorria pela testa e umedecia sua máscara negra. Passou o dedo indicador pela lâmina da espada e a mesma estava contornada por um grande redemoinho.

"Vamos ver o que acha disso!"

Com apenas um movimento da lâmina, Hinata voou longe, mesmo conseguindo se defender. O que mais a preocupou fora o grande barulho do ataque, o que com certeza atrairia alguém. Seu oponente pensava a mesma coisa e pulou o muro do hotel, se dirigindo para algumas árvores que haviam próximas.

Mesmo sabendo que poderia ser uma armadilha, Hinata correu atrás. Afirmou isso quando foi recebida por ventos fortíssimos, que chegaram a arranhar sua pele. Vasculhou a área com os olhos e detectou o inimigo com mais dois bunshins.

Atacando com a mesma tática, uma cópia da Hyuuga lutava contra os bunshins quando a verdadeira acertou o oponente no ombro, impedindo o fluxo de chackra do braço esquerdo do mesmo.

"Kai!" - Ele gritou com dificuldade, fazendo os bunshins sumirem e várias kunais voarem de todos os lados na direção da Hyuuga.

Hinata conseguiu usar o Shugohakke Rokiujyu Yonshou a tempo, se defendendo por um triz dos ataques. Preocupou-se tanto com as kunais que não percebeu um maço de cordas próximas, tendo seus pés enroscados na mesma. O inimigo aproveitou a chance e feriu-lhe o ombro direito, rindo.

"Você é mais forte que a Isuzu."

"N-nani!? Você a conhece?"

"Opa, opa.. Isso não é algo que deveria ter dito!"

Hinata estava ficando nervosa com a risada do estranho ninja. Arrancou com dificuldade a shuriken de seu ombro, praguejando com a dor forte que se seguiu. Atirou a última agulha que possuía e conseguiu derrubar a máscara que o mesmo usava, revelando uma estranha marca na face esquerda do rosto.

"O que.. é isso?"

"Não tente fazer isso de novo." - Ele parecia sério. - "Não adianta, terei que me apresentar.. Meu nome é Honda Tori, um dos ninjas mais procurados por aqui."

Hinata engoliu em seco quando viu que Tori se aproximava com a espada em mãos novamente, mirando em seu pescoço. Segurou a lâmina com as mãos, ainda tentando soltar seus pés. Recebeu um forte chute no estômago e caiu sentada no chão.

* * *

"Acho melhor eu ir atrás da Hinata-chan para pedir desculpas..." - Naruto se encontrava jogado no chão do quarto, indeciso pelo o que fazer.

Por fim, se levantou, passando rapidamente pelos corredores brancos e chegando à entrada, olhando assustado para a massa de repórteres que eram detidos na entrada. Procurou por outra saída e lhe restou pular o muro. Assim que saiu do local, sentiu uma estranha alteração de chackra em algum lugar, próximo, correndo na direção.

"_Hinata!"_ - Pensava, preocupado.

* * *

"Mudei de idéia." - Tori falou com descaso, vendo a Hyuuga caída no chão. - "Vou te matar aqui mesmo."

Levantou a espada, armando um ataque. Mas logo Hinata sumiu, dando lugar à um tronco velho.

"Kawarimi no jutsu..."

Ele se virou para tentar procurá-la, mas acabou caindo no chão, desmaiado. Atrás de si, Hinata segurava seu ombro fortemente e tinha sua mão levantada na altura da nuca do mesmo. Suspirou cansada, se certificando de conferir o estado do Honda.

"HINATA!"

A Hyuuga se assustou ao ver Naruto ali, parado. Sorriu gentilmente, tentando a todo custo esconder o ferimento do ombro, porém não conseguindo. Fez uma careta de dor e chutou de leve Tori, praguejando.

"E-esse ninja me atacou... m-mas c-consegui dar um j-jeito!"

"Você está ferida!"

"N-naruto-kun! O n-ninja!"

O loiro a pegara no colo e saíra em direção ao hotel, pouco se importando para o homem caído. Não gostara nada de ver que Hinata estava ferida e tentou se lembrar onde havia algum médico por ali. Ficou aliviado ao ver o empresário de Rin andando por ali, que ficou surpreso ao ver os dois.

"Naruto-san! Hina...O que houve?"

"Um médico!"

Naruto gritara tão alto que Hinata se sentiu envergonhada por um breve momento. Escondeu mais o rosto com a franja, não impedindo o rubor se fortalecer. Foi carregada ainda por alguns corredores até ser abandonada na ala médica com uma estranha enfermeira ruiva.

"Que honra a minha poder cuidar de você! Sou sua fã."

Hinata apenas sorriu, mantendo a cabeça baixa, enquanto observava discretamente a moça pegar algumas gazes e remédios.

* * *

Naruto voltava para o local da batalha, nervoso com Tori por ter ferido Hinata. Mas sabia que teria que se controlar ou nada de informações. Soltou um palavrão quando chegou no local, vendo que não havia ninguém ali. O inimigo havia escapado por descuido seu, o que o fez passar a mão em alguns fios rebeldes, frustrado.

"Pelo menos por hoje a Hinata não me quebra ao meio."

Voltou rapidamente para o hotel, planejando pegar alguma coisa no quarto para comer, no caso, ramen. Abriu a porta, despreocupado e soltou um verdadeiro berro ao ver Hinata sentada ali, com o ombro completamente enfaixado. Ela o olhou interrogativamente, soprando os fios que lhe caíam ao olho.

"Na-naruto-kun?"

"Hi-hinata-chan... gomen!"

Ela o olhou incrédula, imaginando o que teria acontecido. Suspirou desanimada, deitando com tudo na cama.

"Ele não fugiu...n-né?"

"Er... sim!"

Naruto entrou correndo no banheiro, pensou tê-la visto olhando mortalmente para um jarro que havia como enfeite. Se amaldiçoou mentalmente pelo descuido, se Tsunade soubesse daquilo com certeza o torturaria até sua alma sair pelo nariz.

Aproveitou o fato de que não poderia sair tão cedo do aposento e se preparou para tomar um banho, rezando para que Hinata estivesse melhor quando saísse dali.

Quinze minutos depois, Naruto saía cautelosamente, suspirando aliviado ao ver que Hinata dormia, esparramada na cama. Não deixou de rir com a cena, que era um tanto rara. Ela sempre aparentara ser tão organizada em tudo, e agora estava ali, dormindo desajeitadamente! Se sentou na borda da cama e ficou ali, fitando-a.

"Boa noite!"

Fechou as cortinas com cuidado, observando o sol de pôr.

* * *

"O jornal já saiu, Satsuki-san!"

"Arigatou."

A mulher sorriu, olhando satisfeita para a remessa que era entregue pela cidade rapidamente. Gostava quando tudo era feito organizadamente e acabava antes mesmo do movimento começar pela manhã. Sabia que seria um dia cheio, afinal, assim que uma certa pessoa abrisse o jornal, iria se deparar com uma verdadeira bomba.

"Mal posso esperar por isso!"

Saiu saltitante pela rua, indo tomar o seu café em uma padaria bem agradável que havia na esquina. Ainda não havia muitas pessoas nas ruas, o que melhorou seu humor. Era uma repórter, mas odiava quando havia alguém tentando lhe fuçar a vida. **(n.a.: **que irônico...

Abriu o exemplar que sempre era reservado para ela e procurou a matéria que queria, onde deveria estar. O sorriso de satisfação crescia toda vez que lia e relia as linhas escritas por ela mesma.

_**Indecisão pessoal  
**por Minamino Satsuki_

_Rin não deixa de nos surpreender a cada dia que passa. De acordo com relatos de uma enfermeira, a jovem cantora andou brigando por aí, se machucando feio. De acordo com fãs e antigas matérias, ela contradiz com esse ato a antiga afirmação de que brigar não era com ela, já que estava cansada de arrancar sangue das pessoas._

_Existem pessoas reclamando da cantora e suas surpresas ao público. Anti-social, briguenta e fracote, ainda por cima. Muitos suspeitam de que seja apenas uma fase, mas outros de que é a decadência de Isuzu. Hoje, esperamos obter respostas, já que ela provavelmente sairá ao público._

"Poucas, mas fortes palavras... o que vai fazer, Hyuuga?"

O sorriso estampado em sua face era, de certa forma, demoníaco.

* * *

"VOU MATAR!"

"HINATA-CHAN, CALMA!" - Naruto enfrentava seu próprio medo para tentar acalmar a Hyuuga.

"Como posso concluir uma missão assim? Itai!" - Ela largou o jornal, praguejando pelo ombro ferido.

"Hinata-chan, acalme-se, a gente dá um jeito.."

A Hyuuga pareceu acalmar-se, deixando que o loiro respirasse tranquilamente. Talvez, um pouco. Assim que Naruto baixou a guarda, aproveitou e pulou a sacada, correndo pelos telhados cautelosamente. Este, petrificou ao ver o sobretudo negro balançando com o vento, em contrapartida aos movimentos da garota.

"Tá aí um lado que eu nunca conheci da Hinata-chan..." - Suspirou, correndo atrás da mesma.

Hinata não ligava se Naruto estava atrás de si ou não. Tinha uma idéia de onde Satsuky estaria e assim, rumava para o local. Não poderia ter raiva quanto aquilo, ainda mais por ser uma ninja e poder quebrar uma pessoa 'em duas', literalmente. Mas ali, naquela hora, pouco se importava.

Parou atrás de um muro quase sem tinta, observando a porta de uma simpática cafeteria. Em uma mesa próxima à da vitrine, lá estava ela. E, para a sorte de Hinata, ela não demorou a sair dali, tanto que pareceu ver a Hyuuga.

"Que coisa feia... bisbilhotando os outros!" - Ela ironizou, rindo.

"Olha quem fala..."

Hinata parecia bem mais agressiva que o normal, o que assustou Satsuki. E, sem hesitar, pulou para cima da mesma, desferindo leves chutes e socos. A repórter levava todos desajeitadamente, tanto que gritou quando sentiu que seu braço estava quebrado.

Mais ao longe, em um simplório telhado amarelo, Naruto observava boquiaberto. Vendo Hinata tão nervosa daquele jeito, concluiu que nunca mais se preocuparia com Neji quando fosse roubar frutas do pomar dos Hyuuga. Mas concluiu que deveria agir, ou adeus Satsuki. Qual não foi a sua surpresa ao vê-la caída no chão e Hinata já voltando para o hotel. Suspirou aliviado. Mesmo detonada, a repórter estava viva.

"Hinata.. você pegou pesado."

Naruto estava se virando para ir embora quando vê a morena se levantando normalmente, cuspindo sangue no chão e xingando alguma coisa. Ela ajeitou as roupas e saiu, para seu espanto, pulando o telhado da cafeteria e saindo como se nada houvesse acontecido na outra rua.

"_Hum... ninjas da vila oculta da notícia não sabem resistir a golpes de uma ninja de elite ANBU._" - Naruto arregalou os olhos, enquanto pensava. - "_Existe mesmo essa tal vila!?_"

Antes que pudesse se virar e correr para pesquisar, viu os olhos de Satsuki sobre si, o olhando ironicamente. Naruto engoliu em seco, vendo uma kunai em sua direção.

**Continua...**

* * *

Wow! Será que demorei?? Sim, eu sei... mas queria terminar a fic de Bleach logo, assim dei uma puladinha na minha sequência de atualizações... E eu vivo cheia de idéias, projeto em andamento é o que não me falta n.n'

**Mas! E agora, o que vai acontecer? Depois de uma Hinata beeem nervosa e uma descoberta de Naruto, como as coisas irão andar? Próximo capítulo: Preparar...**

Foi incrível, o que me fez terminar o capítulo hoje. Eu recebi uma cobrança, o que me deixou feliz! Alguém esperava ansiosamente pela minha fic a ponto de me mandar uma cobrança... xD Agradeçam à **Yamanaka Ino!**

**Agora, reviews:**

0Dany0

Chrno Christopher

Analu-san

Hakeru-chan

Hidini-sama

Line

Haruno Uchiha Sakura

Uzumaki Maria-chan

Yacumoo

Iamanaka Ino

**Muito obrigada mesmo, gente! n.n  
Fico feliz lendo as reviews, mesmo sendo ameaças, ohohoho 8D**

**e, lembrem-se, Akatsuki dos Fanfictions aos seus dispores! ;)**

**Qualquer dúvida, falar comigo pelo e-mail ou na review mesmo que respondo!**

Ja ne!


	4. Preparar

**Feita sob encomenda**

**Descrição: **Uma missão pode mudar tudo. Mas tomar o lugar de uma famosa cantora não seria demais para a pobre Hinata? naruhina

**Disclaimer: **ah, todo mundo sabe que Naruto não me pertence!

**Nota: **Fic feita como presente de aniversário pra minha one-chan, a Uzumaki Ana!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4 - Preparar.**

"_Hum... ninjas da vila oculta da notícia não sabem resistir a golpes de uma ninja de elite ANBU._" - Naruto arregalou os olhos, enquanto pensava. - "_Existe mesmo essa tal vila!?_"

Antes que pudesse se virar e correr para pesquisar, viu os olhos de Satsuki sobre si, o olhando ironicamente. Naruto engoliu em seco, vendo uma kunai em sua direção.

"É.." - O loiro começou, sorrindo ironicamente. - "Acho que alguém esconde um grande segredo."

Usando outra kunai para desviar a mesma que fora lançada em sua direção, aproveitou a distração da até então repórter para surgir atrás de si, aplicando uma chave de pescoço. Satsuki ficou parada, receosa por qualquer ação que fizesse. A mulher sorriu de lado ao ver uma pequena luz piscando do alto de um sobrado não muito distante. Rezando para acertar, atingiu o pé de Naruto e correu o máximo que pôde, enquanto a misteriosa luz era mirada no mesmo.

"Meus olhos!" - Falou, ouvindo-a fugir. Quando conseguiu enchergar novamente, deu-se conta da ausência da Hyuuga. - "Hinata?"

Nada. Hinata simplesmente não estava ali e ele não sabia dizer desde quando. Uma forte preocupação se apossou de seu peito, assim como uma premonição ruim. Tão ruim quando sentira que perdera Sakura para o Uchiha, anos atrás.

"Droga!" - Naruto sentiu o chackra vermelho se ativar, tendo assim seu olfato mais apurado, procurando por alguma pista da kunoichi.

**

* * *

**

Hinata escondera-se durante o curto combate de Naruto e Satsuki, já percebendo que havia alguém no misterioso sobrado. Esperou que a mesma fugisse e a seguiu sibilosamente, com o byakugan ativado para não cair em nenhuma surpresa. Quando ambas chegaram ao local pintado com uma tinta vermelho escura e bem desgastada, um homem trajando roupas pretas saltou do telhado.

"Sua idiota." - Ele disse à repórter, que respirava ofegantemente. - "Trouxe companhia."

"Eh?" - Satsuki perguntou, surpresa, enquanto via-o imobilizar os braços da Hyuuga com dificuldade, ao lado de uma casa próxima. - "Não acredito que ela me seguiu..."

"Da próxima vez, concentre-se direito, ou não iremos mais aceitar o trato."

Satsuki apenas assentiu, nervosa. O trato era essencial para sua carreira ou estaria arruinada e futuramente desempregada. Uma gota de suor escorreu por sua testa, enquanto engolia em seco.

"Me solte!" - Hinata se debatia, tentando ignorar o ferimento que doía fortemente.

"Não posso." - O homem respondeu.

Com um impulso, Hinata tentou girar e acertar o mesmo com os pés, surpreendendo-o, porém não a ponto de conseguir se soltar. Como resposta, apenas foi segurada mais fortemente, enquanto ouvia Satsuki assoviar. No mesmo instante, um outro homem, que reconheceu logo como sendo um ninja, saiu de dentro do prédio, observando a kunoichi demoradamente.

Vendo que era um mau sinal, Hinata tentou se soltar novamente, gemendo de dor quando sentiu os braços puxados, distraindo-a para que não visse o ninja com um spray em mãos. Seus sentidos começaram a fraquejar ao sentir o estranho cheiro que era emanado, desmaiando.

"Ela é bem parecida mesmo." - Disse Satsuki, entre risadas.

**

* * *

**

"Droga!" - Naruto simplesmente não conseguia encontrar nada, nem mesmo a presença da Hyuuga. Socou o primeiro muro que viu, assustando uma garota que corria.

Olhou curioso para a garota, caída no chão e respirando fortemente. Ela trajava um sobretudo vinho com botas negras e um grande cachecol branco, escondendo parte de seu rosto, a outra sendo tampada pela longa franja dos cabelos negro azulados. Estranhamente, ela lhe era familiar. Aproximou-se, a observando com atenção, até fitar raros olhos vermelhos e berrar de susto.

"VOCÊ!"

**

* * *

**

"Uh..." - Hinata abria os olhos, sentindo seu corpo todo doer. Sua cabeça pesava e sua franja estranhamente não lhe tampava os olhos. Não sentia o cabelo lhe cair nas costas também. - "Onde...?"

Ainda sentia-se fraca, não conseguindo enchergar nada com nitidez. Aos poucos, sua visão volta, fazendo-a concluir de que estava amarrada de cabeça para baixo. Tentando se mecher, geme ao sentir uma forte pontada no ombro, que voltara a sangrar. Ótimo, seu dia estava sendo gratificante.

"Acordou?" - Uma voz estranha falou.

Hinata virou-se o máximo que podia para enchergar um homem estranho, porém familiar. Em seu rosto, um sorriso desdenhoso, mas não escondia toda a raiva que o mesmo parecia sentir. Ao seu lado, um emaranhado de cordas, todas esparramadas pelo chão.

"Quem... onde estou?" - Murmurou.

O homem riu, andando de um lado para o outro com um sorriso desdenhoso na face. Hinata arregalou os olhos ao reconhecê-lo, o líder da Kami Kaze. Para sua sorte, eles haviam sido encontrados, mas não do jeito que ela esperava, definitivamente.

"Isso não interessa por hora, meu bem." - Ele começou, com uma voz enjoativa e manhosa, que fez a Hyuuga sentir-se no lugar mais baixo do inferno. - "Mas já que aquelazinha da Isuzu fugiu, vou ter de descontar toda a minha raiva em você..." - Dito isso ele segurou a o rosto da kunoichi, fitando-a com admiração. - "Mas que belo rosto! E olhos! Você vai me ser muito mais útil do que aquela imprestável!"

Hinata não soube qual melhor expressão definiria seu humor no momento. Enjoada, nervosa, amedrontada... sentia tantas coisas e ao mesmo tempo nada, pois ainda era uma ninja e a missão vinha em primeiro lugar. Tinha que dar um jeito de contatar Naruto; ele ao menos poderia ajudá-la caso não conseguisse escapar.

**

* * *

**

"OOoh, Rin!"

O empresário abraçava a garota, chorando emocionado. Naruto estava sentado em um canto, impaciente com o fato de Hinata estar desaparecida. Obviamente deveria se preocupar com ela, afinal era sua colega de equipe. Mas o que o deixava confuso era que estava aflito demais para quem simplesmente queria salvar uma colega de time. Estava sufocado. Balançou a cabeça com a tentativa de esfriá-la, para se concentrar melhor.

"Eu preciso falar com você." - Ele começou, vendo que até mesmo a cantora não aguentava mais o afeto do empresário.

"Fala. Não tenho muita coisa pra responder daquilo... Mas eu vou te ajudar com a sua namoradinha."

"Tem sim, pra quem tem uma linhagem sanguínea como a sua..."

Rin arregalou os olhos, diante do comentário de Naruto. Ele estava sério, porém com um sorriso debochado no rosto. Suspirando fundo, ela se deu por vencida, contaria tudo o que sabia para o loiro. Se ele percebera aquilo, esconder alguma coisa não adiantaria em nada.

"Muito bem. O que quer saber?"

"Primeiro, por que você tem tanto receio dos ninjas se é uma?"

Ela riu, olhando para o chão de uma forma nostálgica.

"Vai ser mais fácil se eu te contar uma história... que aconteceu há muito tempo, na época em que eu era menina e fui capturada para experimentos."

**

* * *

**

Uma mulher vestida formalmente, com terno e uma prancheta em mãos observava o palco sendo montado o mais rápido possível, com todas as belas cores do cenário. Uma outra mulher se aproxima, de curtos cabelos soltos, observando tudo maravilhada.

"Vai ser um show e tanto!"

"Sim, mas não podemos nos esquecer de que ele será daqui dois dias. Rin ainda não foi encontrada.. Não sei se a sua amiga poderá dar conta do recado."

A mulher riu, ainda observando o palco. Uma outra figura surge ao seu lado, um homem, de semblante sério, olhos e cabelos escuros com uma feição indecifrável. Estava com as mãos nos bolsos, se perguntando o que estava fazendo ali, pela oitava vez só naquele dia.

"Hinata-chan é habilidosa, tenho certeza de que ela vai conseguir realizar a missão com sucesso total. Não é?" - Ela sorriu amigavelmente para o amigo, que fitava o chão.

"Hn."

**

* * *

**

Hinata estava com a respiração ofegante, tentando se libertar daquelas cordas. Seu ferimento doía muito, assim como sua pressa quando ouviu os planos do estranho grupo que a aprisionava. Se não se soltasse logo, a missão seria um fracasso. Lembrou-se das palavras de Tsunade em relação aos fãs da cantora, engolindo em seco.

"_Logo chegará a data do show."_ - Eles haviam comentado. - _"E iremos matar a Rin na frente de todo aquele público... Os mais revoltados serão escoltados, mas poderemos matar os inúteis à vontade!"_

_"E aquela prisioneira nova?"_

_"Ela... uhuhu, o mestre vai se aproveitar muito bem. Com uma linhagem avançada como aquela, não temos motivos para deixá-la partir."_

A Hyuuga apenas engoliu em seco, sentindo os pulsos sangrarem em mais uma tentativa frustrada de se libertar.

* * *

**Continua..**

**N**ossa! Depois de 6 meses, eu voltei! Graças à Ana, eu estava muito parada em qualquer relação às fics. De repente, me deu uma vontade de desativar o profile, apagar as fics e esquecer de tudo, mas não dá... Eu adoro escrever, mesmo que morra de preguiça na maioria das vezes xD.

Enfim, podem me xingar, esbravejar... o capítulo ainda saiu bem pequeno né? Mas eu não tinha muita coisa pra colocar aqui! A fic já está na reta final! E eu ainda resolvo colocar coisa extra do nada, então.. não sei, acho que no máximo mais três capítulos.

**Reviews:**

lukas

Maria-baka-chan

Hakeru-chan

joyce-chan

Kuakua shampoo

Uchiha Kensuke

Eitir

Thais Uchiha

vivi

vivizinha123

**Muuito obrigada! E desculpem a demora, eu sei que sou uma peste em relação à isso.**

**Gincana surpresa da fic! **Quem me disser o significado da palavra "Kami Kaze" vai receber por e-mail o preview do próximo capítulo! Sim! Mas só os 3 primeiros que acertarem. Acho que é uma palavra fácil, vocês conseguem!

Enfim, é isso.

Ja ne! ;D


	5. Chamas

**Feita sob encomenda**

**Descrição: **Uma missão pode mudar tudo. Mas tomar o lugar de uma famosa cantora não seria demais para a pobre Hinata? naruhina

**Disclaimer: **ah, todo mundo sabe que Naruto não me pertence!

**Nota: **Fic feita como presente de aniversário pra minha one-chan, a Uzumaki Ana!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5 - Chamas**

Naruto estava fazendo mais uma ronda no local onde Hinata desaparecera. O show seria no dia seguinte e, mesmo que Rin estivesse sã e salva, a dupla de ninjas ainda estaria alerta para qualquer tentativa de assassinato. Claro que com o byakugan, seria incrivelmente mais fácil, mas não era aquilo que deixava o loiro aflito. Hinata poderia ser torturada cruelmente, de acordo com o que Rin lhe contara do grupo Kami kaze.

"Droga! Não consigo achar nada! E mesmo que eu pedisse reforço pra Tsunade-oba-chan, demorariam demais para chegar!"

Já era hora do almoço quando ele decidiu dar uma trégua e voltar para o hotel, repor as energias e pensar em alguma outra maneira de encontrar a Hyuuga. Ali estava o grande problema, pois Naruto não gostava de pensar, sempre agia na base da força e nunca estivera em grandes apuros com sua básica solução, até aquele momento.

Mal adentrou no grande prédio, o empresário da cantora o procurara, branco feito um papel. Estava tão aflito que não saía nada de sua boca, parecia ter perdido a voz. Naruto não estava com a paciência nos melhores dias e, se não fosse ele o contratante da missão, ele o socaria até se sentir melhor.

"Espera! Respira fundo e me conta."

Ele inspirou bem fundo.

"Tsunade-sama mandou reforços. Mas... preciso urgente da Hinata-san!"

"Ela.. foi capturada." - O loiro fitou o chão angustiado, ignorando o fato de que teria ajuda. - "Preciso encontrá-la. Prometo que amanhã ela estará fazendo a guarda do show junto comigo!"

"Não!" - O homem gritou, mais aflito do que antes. O Uzumaki arqueou uma sobrancelha, estranhando aquela reação. - "Rin não quer voltar ao palco de jeito nenhum! Ela ameaçou tomar um remédio que lhe tiraria a voz, caso inssistísemos! Preciso de Hinata-san no palco, amanhã!"

Naquele instante, Naruto perdeu a fome. Teria que encontrar Hinata antes do pôr do sol e convencer uma jovem a deixar de ter medo e se apresentar. Ótimo, seu dia começara com o pé esquerdo. Colocou ambas as mãos na cabeça em sinal de nervosismo, ignorando duas presenças tão conhecidas atrás de si.

"Droga! Eu realmente preciso achar a Hinata!"

Uma mão feminina, delicada e forte pousou sobre seu ombro. Assustou-se, virando para a pessoa e então deparando-se com dois amigos. Ficou alguns minutos estático, não acreditando no belo reforço que Tsunade preparara. Então, como se fossem a solução para seus problemas, começou a rir.

"Que bom que vocês estão aqui!"

"É... sabemos que pensar não é o seu forte!" - A mulher piscou, colocando ambas as mãos na cintura. - "Não é, Sasuke-kun?"

O Uchiha apenas assentiu, observando os corredores envolta. Naruto reparou que ele estava diferente, não na aparência, mas no comportamento. Parecia mais quieto do que o normal, relaxava quando ouvia a voz da companheira, mas não perderia tempo com análises.

"Ótimo, mas temos que encontrar a Hinata-chan o mais rápido possível, Sakura-chan!"

"Sabemos disso." - Ela ficou séria de repente. - "Já estamos a par de tudo, então nos leve para onde ela desapareceu que pensaremos em algo."

E assim, Naruto o fez. Sasuke imediatamente ativou o sharingan para encontrar qualquer rastro de chackra que chamasse a atenção, vasculhando a área conforme pulava de telhado em telhado.

"Se a Hinata estivesse aqui... Poderíamos usar o byakugan para encontrá-la!" - Exclamou Naruto.

Sasuke parou sua ronda, murmurando algo. Sakura rolou os olhos, achando as palavras do loiro idiotas demais.

"Você nunca se desesperou com o sumiço de uma pessoa assim antes." - Naruto ouviu o Uchiha falar, fitando-o zombeteiramente. - "A Hinata anda mechendo com você, hein?"

Naruto iria revidar e reclamar das palavras do amigo se não tivesse prestado tanta atenção. Apenas ficou parado, deixando a útima frase ecoando em sua cabeça. Não, aquilo não tinha sentido. Ou teria, mas ele não queria admitir para si mesmo?

**

* * *

**

"Uh!"

Hinata caiu no chão, sentindo um corte em sua bochecha. Detestava admitir, mas o soco daquele homem era realmente muito forte. Os pulsos estavam doloridos e sangravam levemente, assim como suas forças pareciam ter se esvaído. Ignorou as risadas da mulher que apenas assistia, concentrando-se em alguma solução. Precisava de forças, ou acabaria realmente machucada por aquele grupo.

"_Naruto-kun..."_ - Pensou. Queria que ele estivesse ali, com ela. Mas sabia que só pensar no loiro não adiantaria de muita coisa, tinha que ser forte, não desistir. Fugiria dali e acabaria a missão junto com ele, com um sorriso amável no rosto e, quem sabe, conseguisse coragem o suficiente para se declarar. - "_Porque esse... é o meu jeito ninja!_"

Com esses pensamentos, levantou-se, ativou o byakugan e rapidamente analisou o chackra de todos os ali presentes. O líder tinha realmente uma força avassaladora, Satsuki não tinha nada para se preocupar e os outros dois ninjas, silenciosos em um canto, eram fortes mas ela daria conta, assim esperava.

"O que está pensando em fazer, minha querida?" - O homem com a metade do rosto enfaixado perguntou.

"Pensando em como sair daqui!"

Hinata praticamente gritou a resposta, avançando em direção ao homem. Conseguiu imobilizar um de seus braços e com uma kunai que rapidamente tirou do bolso, cortou as ataduras. Abafou um grito de surpresa ao ver toda aquela pele queimada. Enfurecido, ele descontou com um chute na boca do estômago da mesma, que caiu sentada com a forte dor que sentia.

"Dizem, minha querida... que a curiosidade matou o gato."

Naquele momento, todos do recinto observavam sérios a face do homem.

"Eu era um ninja realmente forte e achava que era invencível quando Isuzu estava do meu lado. Nós, ninjas renegados de nossas próprias vilas, nascemos com o elemento do vento. Quem não fosse, seria morto cruelmente por nós."

"Por que isso?" - Hinata perguntou, assustada.

"Porque o vento é o elemento mais poderoso de todos! E Isuzu, era uma ótima ninja. Até se apaixonar pela fama que uma boa voz poderia proporcionar! Se rebelou contra nós e mostrou que sempre fora uma mentirosa!" - Ele apontava o dedo indicador para a parte queimada do rosto. - "Ela não era do elemento vento! E sim do fogo! Atirou um katon em minha face e desapareceu! E AGORA QUERO VINGANÇA!"

"_Então é essa a verdadeira razão..._" - Hinata pensou, engolindo em seco, respirando mais calmamente, já que a dor estava bem menor.

"E do nada surge você! É idêntica, mas muito mais preciosa... Faríamos um bom uso dos seus olhos..." - Ele continuou, aproximando-se da Hyuuga. - "Gostei de você. É muito bela e aparenta ser muito mais forte do que aquelazinha!"

"Não se aproxime de mim!" - Concentrando chackra na palma de suas mãos, Hinata o acertou no peito, afastando-o. Levantou-se e correu para uma janela próxima, jogando-se contra o vidro e vendo que estava do lado de fora.

"Takeshi-sama!" - Satsuki, assustada com tudo aquilo gritou ao seu líder. - "Ela fugiu!"

"Eu sei!" - A respiração dele estava descompassada. - "Vão atrás dela! Tem alguma coisa errada com o meu chackra!"

**

* * *

**

"_E então Sasuke-kun, achou alguma coisa?" _- Sakura perguntou pelo rádio.

O trio havia se separado depois do comentário do Uchiha em relação à Naruto, que decidiu prontamente que deveriam se separar para vizualizar melhor toda a área. Se Rin conseguira fugir e corria por ali, obviamente o esconderijo não ficava longe.

"_Nada. Mas estou sentindo presenças estranhas, na área que o Naruto está._"

"Eu sei." - Ele respondeu, observando a casa em que uma jovem caía da janela, juntamente com o vidro. - "Acho que encontrei."

"_Estamos a caminho!_" - A voz da Haruno soou.

Naruto não ouvira, apenas correu na direção de Hinata e a pegou no colo. Sentiu raiva ao ver que parte do rosto da mesma estava levemente inchado e o vidro a cortara levemente, em várias regiões do corpo. Sua roupa estava toda desfiada e suja.

"Hinata!"

Ela abriu os olhos, ficando instantaneamente vermelha. O que Naruto estava fazendo ali? Sorriu aliviada, ele se preocupara com ela. Porém, o sorriso se desfez assim que ouviu a ordem para que a pegassem de volta. Levantou-se em um salto dos braços do ninja e correu, fazendo um sinal para que ele a seguisse.

"Rápido!"

Bufou contrariada ao ver que o cabelo novamente tampava sua visão, mas era muito melhor daquela maneira do que pendurada de cabeça para baixo, tinha que admitir. Chegou em uma rua maior e parou, vendo os dois ninjas estranhos parados ali. Reconheceu o mais alto como o que a desacordara.

"Você vai voltar conosco." - Ele falou.

"Não mesmo!" - Foi a vez de Naruto se pronunciar, que mesmo não entendendo muito a situação, sabia que aqueles ninjas eram inimigos. - "Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Três clones apareceram e juntamente com o Naruto verdadeiro partiram para cima dos dois ninjas. Não perdiam tempo, atiravam kunais e shurikens em uma velocidade muito maior. Estava decidido a acabar com aquilo rapidamente, pois assim explicaria tudo à Hinata e ela se prepararia melhor para o duro dia do show.

O menor dos dois ninjas foi facilmente derrubado e desapareceu como fumaça, mostrando que também era um clone.

A dupla de ninjas de Konoha encarou seriamente o shinobi parado, que observava tudo com um grande desdém. Naruto avançou sobre ele, mas tudo que conseguiu foi acertar um tronco de madeira. Ficou surpreso, pois não conseguira ver o homem sequer mover um músculo para fazer os 'in's do kawarimi no jutsu. Virou-se para trás e viu que ele atacava a Hyuuga, que bloqueava os golpes com uma concentração incrível.

Hinata pulou para cima, parando em um telhado ao mesmo tempo em que uma grande bola de fogo atingia o oponente. Sakura pousou calmamente ao seu lado, observando Sasuke terminar seu ataque. O oponente desaparecera e todos ali sabiam que ele não fora derrotado.

"Ele não está por perto." - Falou Hinata.

"Vamos voltar para o hotel então, temos que tratar seus ferimentos." - Sakura sorriu para a Hyuuga, pulando para a calçada e rumando em direção ao hotel.

"E nos devem algumas explicações!" - Naruto falou, querendo saber porque Tsunade havia mandado reforços tão perto do término da missão e porque diabos o Uchiha havia dito _aquilo_.

**

* * *

**

"Você está toda arranhada! Tem algum ferimento grave também?" - Sakura perguntava a Hinata, que estava sentada em uma poltrona azul.

Os quatro shinobis encontravam-se em uma confortável salinha do hotel, preparada especialmente para eles. Naruto apenas observava as duas amigas enquanto Sasuke estava encostado na parede com as mãos nos bolsos e os olhos fechados. Respirou fundo e começou o diálogo que pretendia:

"Porque a Tsunade-oba-chan só mandou vocês agora?"

Sasuke abriu os olhos e fitou o amigo, sem alterar nenhuma expressão sequer. Viu que a Haruno não responderia, estava concentrada demais em Hinata. Deu de ombros.

"Chegamos em Konona no dia seguinte em que vocês partiram. Logo recebemos as instruções e rumamos para cá, mas aconteceram alguns imprevistos durante a viajem e nos atrasamos." - Ele fez uma pausa e abaixou a cabeça, tentando disfarçar o rubor, assim como Sakura. - "Quando chegamos, não encontramos vocês e demos uma grande ronda pela cidade. Achamos que o esconderijo ficava ao norte daqui, mas era apenas um depósito."

"Muito suspeito." - Completou a Haruno.

"Tsunade nos mandou porque Hyuuga Hiashi insistiu que um shinobi especializado em combates e um médico estivessem na missão, para a segurança de sua filha."

"Porque isso?"

"Meu pai," - Começou Hinata. - "está muito preocupado, já que logo irei assumir a liderança do clã."

"Ah, é verdade." - Sakura falou, enquanto enfaixava um ferimento no braço da Hyuuga.

"Com certeza eles nos atacarão em breve ou amanhã, já que será o dia do show. Temos de armar um plano e proteger aquela garota." - Terminou o Uchiha.

"Ah sim, temos muita coisa pra fazer... AH! HINATA! Você vai ter que cantar mesmo, a Rin não quer pisar no palco de jeito nenhum!" - Naruto lembrou, apontando para a companheira, que não acreditou nas palavras que ouvia. - "Hinata? Ei, está me ouvindo?"

"_Cantar... para muitas pessoas? Elas vão ficar ME OLHANDO?" _- Ela pensava aflita, até que sentiu tudo girar e desmaiou.

**Continua...**

* * *

**O**h! Finalmente acabei o trinúltimo capítulo da fic! Isso mesmo, só mais dois e ela acaba! Acho que em Janeiro acabo, vamos ver se sim ou não, tudo depende do meu humor e das viagens. Mas agora que meu avô ganhou um computador de natal eu posso escrever quando estiver na casa dele também! O que é ótemo!

**A -Dark-chan-23 acertou o desafio, e a Mokona Kuramae chegou bem perto! **Kamikaze significa vento divino. Esse nome se originou quando a região de Fukuoka foi invadida por dois navios e ambos foram destruídos por tufões, gerando a lenda do país ser protegido por "ventos divinos" (o kamikaze).

**Reviews:**

chibi-onigiri , Uzumaki Ana , Analu-san , Mokona Kuramae , Eitir (não é suicídio meu filho... pode ter esse significado também, mas na fic não é, ok?) , Maria-baka-chan , Sophia.diLUA , -Dark-Chan-23.

**O**brigada gente! Nos vemos no ano que vem né? E vou aproveitar para desejar um ótimo ano novo para todos e que as férias sejam proveitosas! E, qualquer aviso sobre as fics, eu deixo tudo no meu profile, ok?

Kissus!


End file.
